Kunci surat, sebuah kejadian mengulang tahun
by moru.mori.mora
Summary: seseorang mengirimkan surat kepada Ryu saat ia akan berulang tahun :D


========================== ====== FANFICTION ==========================================

*Notes author : akhirnya kini aku bisa menyempatkan diri buat bikin cerita ini hahaha XD. Mungkin rencananya ceritaku hanya 1 chapter, habisnya aku lelah mengetik kebanyakan(_halah_). Wah,kenapa author yang bercurhat ria disini?

Sincerely,

Judul : Kunci surat, sebuah kejadian mengulang tahun

Disclaimer : Detective School Q (it's not mine)

Aku tahu kejadian biasa bisa menjadi mengesankan kalau dilatarbelakangi oleh tindakan yang menyenangkan…

"Fuhh, aku gak tahan, pemograman pascal atau pemograman yang lain, apapunlah itu, haruskah kita mempelajari pemograman untuk menjadi calon detektif?" Tanya Kyu lelah setelah keluar dari ruang komputer.

"Tapi menurutku, semua yang bersifat pengetahuan hendaklah kita tahu, walaupun aku tahu, belajar pemograman itu susah." Kata Megumi terlihat lelah juga.

"Ah sama saja. Susah." Kata Kinta singkat.

Ryu hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi, pelajaran tadi sangatlah gampang." Kata Kazuma ceria.

"APA??!!" teriak Kyu,Megu,Kinta kaget.

"Menurutmu memang gampang, menurutku itu susah!" kata Kyu sebal.

"Ngapain kalian masih jalan santai. Ayo cepetan ke kelas." Kata Pak Hongo.

Mereka pun cepat-cepat ke kelas.

"Kyu, kenapa mukamu tiba-tiba ceria gitu?" Tanya Megumi heran.

"Setiap ada masalah harus diselesaikan dengan muka ceria. Ting!" kata Kyu mengangkat jempolnya dan memperlihatkan giginya.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Dalam peraturan sekolah, semua murid diharapkan keluar kelas saat jam istirahat. Murid kelas Q melangsungkan perbincangan. Ryu hanya terdiam.

"Hei, apa ini?" kata Ryu dalam hati. Ia melihat sebuah amplop diatas mejanya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya namun amplop itu memang ditujukan ke Ryu karena ada namanya di kolom penerima. Ia pun membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil secarik kertas di dalam amplop tersebut, namun isinya kosong. Hanya ada titik-titik aneh di bawah surat tersebut.

"Dari siapa yah? Iseng sekali."

Ryu pun menghiraukannya. Tapi karena ia masih penasaran, ia menyimpan amplop tersebut.

"Hei Toya! Mari masuk, kau mau bertemu dengan siapa, Ryu?" Tanya Megumi yang melihat Toya bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"E…engga." Kata Toya malu-malu dan terlihat wajahnya memerah.

"Apa?" Tanya Ryu dan mukanya juga terlihat memerah.

"Dia memerah rupanya. Ayo Toya, mari masuk ke kelas kami." Teriak Kyu.

"Eh? Bo…bolehkah aku masuk?" kata Toya pelan.

"Boleh, silahkan." Kata Megumi.

Toya pun masuk. Ternyata ia membawa setumpuk kertas dan ia taruh di atas meja guru.

"Apa itu Toya?" Tanya Kinta.

"E…entahlah, aku..aku hanya disuruh oleh Pak Dan untuk menaruh kertas-kertas ini di atas meja kelas Q." kata Toya pelan. Ia pun menoleh ke Ryu. Tak sengaja Ryu melihatnya. Mukanya memerah lagi dan ia langsung pergi.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?" Tanya Kinta.

"Entahlah, tadi aku tak sengaja melihatnya dan ia langsung pergi."

"Ehem…" kata Kyu.

"Apa?"

"Enggak, tadi kukira akan batuk, taunya engga."

Kemudian Pak Dan pun masuk dan segera melanjutkan pelajaran. Tak terasa pelajaran telah berakhir, semua murid pulang dengan gembira. Ryu masih saja menyelidiki siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

"Kenapa sih Ryu, dari tadi kau bengong terus?" Tanya Kyu heran.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Kata Ryu.

Murid kelas Q sedang ada di sebuah kedai makan dekat sekolah untuk makan malam. Mereka berbincang hangat. Tak sengaja mereka bertemu Toya, lagi.

"Hai Toya, sedang apa kau kesini? Apa kau belum puas melihat Ryu?" Tanya Kyu. Ia melihat Ryu dengan muka merahnya.

"E..enggak, kebetulan saja aku lewat sini." Katanya pelan.

"Ayo makan malam dengan kami." Kata Megumi ramah.

Akhirnya Toya ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Disana ia berbincang-bincang dengan Megumi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, itu artinya mereka harus pulang. 15 menit kemudian, semua sudah pulang kecuali Ryu dan Toya.

"Belum dijemput juga ya?" Tanya Ryu, dingin.

"Se..sebenarnya aku.. aku pulang sendiri, hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Hanya… aku… mau.. ngasih ini." Katanya sembari mengasih sesuatu ke Ryu dan ia segera pergi.

"Dasar cewek aneh." Kata Ryu dalam hati.

Ia pun membuka bungkusan yang diberi Toya. Ternyata sebuah gantungan kunci lucu. Ia pun menyimpannya dans egera pulang karena sudah dijemput.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia dikirimi surat lagi oleh seseorang tak dikenal. Ia pun membukanya, dan disana sudah terlihat kata-kata, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kosong.

Untuk : Ryu Amakusa

Kaget mendapatkan surat dariku?Kuharap nantinya kau akan senang.

Salam : etiouwayei

"Siapa sih? Iseng sekali." Geram Ryu. Tampaknya ia menghiraukan surat itu dan segera beranjak tidur.

Dua hari kemudian ia akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-17. Tapi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, terasa hampa dan datar karena disamping ia tidak mau merayakan juga ia tak punya teman semasa hidupnya. Hanya kali ini saja ia dapat merasakan bagaimana mendapatkan teman.

"Sepertinya kamu lagi ada masalah, ada apa?" Tanya Kinta saat ia dan Ryu berada di kelas.

"Betsuni." Jawab Ryu singkat.

"Jangan-jangan.. ada yang mengirimmu surat?"

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Ryu terbelalak kaget.

"Asal tebak." Kata Kinta asal.

"Jadi.. kau mau menceritakannya tak?" lanjut Kinta.

"Tidak."

"Oh oke, terserah kamu, yang penting surat itu tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Tidak."

Etiouwayei. Nama yang aneh. Pikir Ryu saat itu. Apa itu kode? Kode apa itu? Sepertinya maksud surat itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaan, tapi apa? Ryu sibuk dengan pikirannya dan tidakmendengarkan penjelasan dari Pak Hongo. Saat ditunjuk untuk menjawab, ia pun bisa karena materi yang diajarkan sudah ia pelajari tadi malam.

Saat istirahat ia kembali mendapatkan surat itu yang berisi :

Untuk : Ryu Amakusa

Sebuah awalan bagus akan menghasilkan akhir yang mengesankan. Percaya itu.

Salam : etiouwayei

"Astaga, itu bisa membuatku gila mendapatkan isi surat ini tanpa mengetahui identitas pengirimnya!" kata Ryu dalam hati, merasa kesal.

"Ada apa Ryu?" Tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan urusanmu." Sahut Ryu singkat dan judes.

Sehari menuju ulang tahun, Ryu sering mendapatkan surat tersebut. Ini yang kedelapan kalinya, namun isinya sangat menarik.

Untuk : Ryu Amakusa

Hei, entah kapan aku akan mengulang kembali kejadian ini. Entah kapan kamu bisa mengingat semua kejadian mnyenangkan tahun lalu di hari spesialmu. Entah kapan aku akan seperti ini. Entah kapan kamu bisa ….

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE – 17"

Salam : etiouwayei

"Aku jadi makin bingung siapa pengirim surat ini." Kata Ryu dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Apakah pertanda sesuatu? Atau hanya sugesti? Ia berputar-putar dalam pikiran rumitnya karena tidak bisa memecahkan kode itu.

"Kalau kata kalian, mendingan bikin kode atau mecahin kode?" Tanya Kyu.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sahut Kinta.

"Kalau kata aku sih mending bikin kode, karena itu membutuhkan kreativitas seseorang. Dan biasanya pembikin kode membuat kode yang tak terduga." Kata Megumi.

"Tak terduga, maksud?" Tanya Kazuma.

"Ya.. bisa saja orang yang membuat kode itu membuat kode dengan nama keluarganya sendiri, atau apalah." Kata Megumi.

"Oke, aku putuskan, tema diskusi kali ini tentang membuat kode. Kalian setuju?"

"Ya, kami setuju." Sahut mereka ramai.

Mereka pun memulai acara diskusi…

"Oke, satu persatu kalian akan saya suruh untuk membuat kode. Atau bolehlah berdua." Kata Kyu selaku moderator.

"Haduh, apa ya? Aku bingung mau buat kode apa." Kata Kinta.

Ryu masih berpikir tentang kode dalam surat itu. Ia sibuk memikirkannya.

"Um, aku tahu!" seru Megumi.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyu.

"Bagaimana dengan mengeja satu persatu hurufnya?" kata Megumi.

"Eh? Mengeja huruf? Jangan-jangan …." Kata Ryu dalam hati, curiga dengan kode dalam surat tersebut. Ia pun mengingat-ngingat kode itu.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya, orang-orang yang mondar-mandir lewat kelasnya…

"Hum, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pengirimnya…" kata Ryu dalam hati, senyum sinis.

Oke, jadi apakah kalian bisa memecahkan kode itu?

Sehari kemudian …

Baru saja sampai di sekolah, Ryu dimarahi oleh Megumi hanya gara-gara ia tak sengaja menyenggol pundak Megumi.

"Aaduhh.."

"Maaf." Kata Ryu dingin.

"Apa? Cuma maaf? Pundakku ini lagi sakit, main senggol aja deh." Jawab Megumi ketus.

"Tapi kan, tadi aku tak sengaja." Kata Ryu, mulai kesal.

"Tetep aja, sakit!" kata Megumi, marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa sih dia? Marah-marah gak jelas." Kata Ryu dalam hati.

Ryu heran dengan perubahan perilaku teman-temannya di kelas. Perubahan yang sangat drastis. Mereka lebih banyak diam dan terkadang mengobrol dengan teman dibelakangnya. Namun rupanya, Megumi tidak menyapa Ryu padahal Megumi berada di depan Ryu. Ia berpikir apakah Megumi marah dengannya? Tapi itu tidak cukup beralasan, hanya karena ia menyenggol pundak Megumi secara tidak sengaja. Kyu juga. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat datar, dan dia lebih pendiam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kazuma. Dia lebih pendiam juga dan terlihat semakin sibuk dengan pembuatan program barunya. Ia terlihat menyendiri. Kinta, dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dikarenakan pekerjaannya. Tumben, padahal kulihat dia bersemangat datang ke sekolah. Ini benar-benar aneh, kata Ryu dalam hati.

Saat istirahat, kejanggalan makin terjadi. Kali ini karena ia tidak mau pergi keluar kelas.

"Kenapa kamu gak mau keluar? Apa kamu gak bisa baca peraturan yang TERPAMPANG di depan kelas? Disana tertulis bahwa SISWA HARUS KELUAR KELAS SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT." Kata Kyu. Ekspresinya begitu meyakinkan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Iya, aku keluar." Kata Ryu malas dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyu.

"Pada marah-marah gak jelas." Sahut Ryu dalam hati saat ia sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya.

Hari itu juga ia tak melihat Toya. Padahal sering kepergok ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Ryu. Makin aneh saja.

Pelajaran selesai dengan datarnya. Ah- sudah kubaca materinya semua, jadi makin gak rame aja. Kata Ryu dalam hati. Ia pun segera pulang.

Sekitar jam 5 sore, Ryu mendapat SMS dari seorang yang tak dikenal.

Kutunggu kamu di JL. Molly no.6. Jam 6 tepat harus sudah ada disana, bila tidak, nyawamu dan juga teman-temanmu akan celaka. Teman-temanmu sudah kusandera.

Iseng aja deh, siapa sih? Kata Ryu kesal. Tapi rasa penasarannya pun muncul. Ia berencana akan pergi kesana sesuai waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Gedung tua yang tak terurus. Sahut Ryu ketika ia sampai disana. Ia pun memasuki gedung tersebut dan membuka pintu. Ternyata ia mencium sesuatu di tangannya. Darah?

Suasananya memang mencekam. Ryu lupa bawa senter. Ia hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya dalam menelusuri gedung itu. Sepertinya ia melihat cahaya terang disana. Entah kenapa kok rasanya begitu jauh ya? kata Ryu dalam hati.

Ternyata cahaya itu lilin. Lilin yang dihidupkan di tengah-tengah ruangan yang besar. Seketika itu, lampu pun menyala.

"S E L A M A T U L A N G T A H U N"

Senyuman-senyuman dari teman-teman yang tulus itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Mungkin sampai mati. Kata Ryu dalam hati, bangga. Karena merekalah yang membuat ia tahu arti dari seoorang teman. Ia tahu, perbuatannya sering menyakiti mereka, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka membalasnya dengan sangat tulus. Senyum baru telah berkembang di hati Ryu.

"R..ryu san, maaf, tentang surat itu." Kata Toya malu-malu.

"Ga apa-apa kok. Aku tau :D" balas Ryu, ia tersenyum manis. Muka Toya terlihat memerah.

"Maaf juga soal aku memberimu gantungan kunci yang tak beralasan."

"Oke." Kali ini Ryu mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka menikmati pesta itu sampai akhir.

============================== THE END ===============================================

*Notes Author :

Apakah kalian sudah tahu arti dari Etiouwayei?

Kuncinya adalah eja huruf-huruf ini memakai bahasa inggris

" T O Y A "

Maka kalian akan dapat jawabannya.

=A R I G A T O U M I N N A =

Sincerely,


End file.
